


Decades of Cake

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: What's a birthday without cake?





	Decades of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry Potter's 39th birthday 31/7/2019

19

It was the best birthday he'd ever had, that he remembered, anyway. (Hagrid had assured him his first birthday was quite the event and he had enjoyed it immensely). It was just him and Ginny, new to living together, and she had woken him in a way he was happily getting used to, and they'd allowed Kreacher to bring them breakfast in bed. 

After Ron had firecalled early, breaking up their after-breakfast activities, Ginny demanded Harry close the floo, so he raced downstairs stark naked, trying to ignore Ginny's wolf whistles and comments regarding his cute arse, as he shut the floo. He was about to run back upstairs when a pounding on the front door stopped him. 

He grabbed one of Molly Weasley's throw rugs off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around his waist before going to answer the front door, which nobody he knew used. His visitor surprised him. 

“ 'ello there, Harry!” 

“Hagrid? What are you doing here?” In a daze, he forgot to ask his friend inside. 

“Well now, it's yer birthday, innit?” Hagrid asked rhetorically. “Mind if I come in?” 

“Oh, er, of course not. Please, come in.” He stood aside as the half giant entered. 

“I've come to the city on Hogwarts business, so thought I'd stop by and wish yer a happy birthday,” explained Hagrid, as he moved to the lounge. His eyes quickly took in the discarded clothes tossed around the room, where he and Ginny had a pre-birthday celebration. Hagrid picked up one of Ginny's bras, draped over the back of the sofa. “Looks like you and Ginny been doing a bit of celebrating yerself,” he chuckled. 

“Yeah, well, you see -”

“Harry,” called Ginny from upstairs, “ get your cute arse back here this instant or I'll have to do that thing you like without you!”

Hagrid eyed Harry curiously, who began to blush. “Ginny,” he called, “ we have company!” He smiled uncomfortably at Hagrid. 

They both heard her muttering under her breath as her voice became louder, when it was obvious she was coming downstairs. “If that's one of my brothers, I swear I will bat bogey hex them so hard they'll – Hagrid, how lovely! How are you?” 

Ginny appeared wearing his Auror tee shirt and nothing else, apparent when she lifted her arms to hug Hagrid and two pert butt cheeks appeared, making Harry swallow.

“I'm doing well,” he chuckled, hugging her back, “ I brought cake.” 

“Cake?” Ginny stepped back, looking interested. 

“It's kind of a tradition. The second time ever I saw Harry 'ere, it was his eleventh birthday, and I made him a cake. Just like today,” announced Hagrid proudly. 

Sure enough, he produced a cake that was almost exactly the same as the one Hagrid had brought to him just after midnight eight years earlier. 

**Happee Birthdae Harry**

“Harry, be a love, go and bring us some plates and forks for the cake,” said Ginny, waving her wand to set the tossed clothes into a pile. She gestured for Hagrid to take a seat. “How's things at Hogwarts?” she asked, conversationally. 

Harry stared at her in disbelief, then, when they both glanced over to look at him, he turned to walk to the kitchen. However, one end of the throw was draping near to the ground, and he accidentally stepped on it, pulling the whole throw off his body, leaving him completely naked. 

Ginny hooted with laughter, and even Hagrid chuckled, as he hurriedly cupped himself while trying to pick up the throw rug with some dignity. She bent to help him.

“He's not eleven any more,” teased Ginny, “I can vouch for that.” 

“ Our little wizard has grown up,” agreed Hagrid, chuckling.

“Oy, let's not use the world _little_ when I'm standing here mostly naked, please,” sighed Harry, goodnaturedly. Ginny laughed and kissed him.

“You know, I wouldn't mind a cup 'o tea with some cake, I'm a bit parched,” suggested Hagrid. 

“ Of course, come on, lets go to the kitchen. Harry, I'll make the tea, if you'll get the plates and forks,” repeated Ginny. She walked ahead to the kitchen. 

Hagrid leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. “Hope I weren't interruptin' anything,” he said. 

Harry thought it was pretty obvious he had interrupted plenty, but this was Hagrid, his first true friend in the wizarding world. 

“No, it's fine. Besides, we have the rest of the day together. Ginny has banned anyone from her family from visiting, that's why the floo is closed.” 

“Oh. Well now, that would explain why Molly asked me to give you this.” Hagrid handed over a red envelope that began to quiver as soon as it was in Harry's hand. 

He eyed Ginny, who looked concerned as it burst open. _“Ginny Weasley, what do you think you are doing, holding Harry hostage for his birthday. Of course we want to see him and celebrate his birthday. You're both expected at the Burrow for dinner tonight...or else! Oh, and you're invited too, Hagrid.”_

“Well now, isn't that nice,” smiled Hagrid, taking a cup of tea from a disgruntled Ginny. 

She and Harry exchanged looks of frustration. “Yeah, nice.” 

There went their plans for a quiet birthday celebration with just the two of them!

29

Harry barely knew what day it was, let alone the date. His daughter Lily, about to turn one in just a week, had been teething and had been crying almost non-stop all afternoon for Ginny. When Harry had arrived home from work, she had quietened momentarily in her daddy's arms, but it hadn't lasted long. 

Ginny had escaped for a quick shower, then returned to begin making dinner. Four year old James had been eager to help but dropped several eggs, spilled the milk and ended up feeding the cat the chicken that Ginny had set aside for their own dinner. 

Three year old Albus stood at Harry's side, patting Lily's dangling legs. “Poor sissy, poor sissy,” he crooned, which made Lily cry louder, as Harry jiggled her, walked with her and even singing to her. He quickly gave that up when even Albus covered his ears with his hands. 

“Crumpets or just toast?” suggested Ginny, tiredly, taking Lily from Harry. The little girl seemed to want them both, for she refused to relinquish her hold on Harry. He hugged both his girls to his chest. 

“I want cwumpets,” yelled James, “ with honey. All the honey for me, and none for Al.” 

“I don't even want honey,” argued Al, “ cos honey is stold from the nice buzzy bees.” 

“Stolen,” corrected Harry, running his hand over Albus' head, “ and no yelling please James.” He tried to coax Lily with an ice cold teething ring but she refused, preferring to gnaw on the collar of his shirt.

“Is not, the bees make the honey for us to eat,” argued James to Albus. 

“Daddy, can I have stwabewwy jam on my cwumpets?” asked Albus. 

“I think we're out, sweety, I didn't get to go to the shops today,” said Ginny. 

Al's bottom lip quivered and his eyes filled with tears, until he couldn't keep it in any longer and he began to cry. This, of course, set Lily to crying again, as Harry and Ginny exchanged tired and strained looks.

“I don't even need cwumpets,” announced James, and they turned to see him with a jar of honey, dipping his fingers in and licking them clean, unknowingly leaving a trail of honey from the kitchen to the lounge, which the family cat lapped up. 

“It's going to be a long night,” sighed Ginny. 

The boys argued, played together and argued again, as they often did. Ginny managed to get Lily to fall asleep in her arms for an hour, but her brother's bickering woke her. She refused a bottle or anything to eat, and Harry and Ginny were considering taking her to St Mungo's, as dehydration was a real risk. They tried a children's pain potion and gave her an ice cold teething ring, which helped for a little while.

They risked putting the boys in the bath together, and surprisingly, they played well. Lily seemed content to watch them and after awhile they even stripped her down and put her in the bath with the boys. She happily splashed in the water, even giggling when James poured water all over her. 

Things seemed calmer at bedtime. Harry read to James, with Lily in his arms, while Ginny read to Albus. Then they switched rooms to kiss the other goodnight, and settled with Lily in the lounge. 

“Mummy? Can I have a drink of water?” This was typical of James so they had one readied. 

“There's a cup on your table,” replied Ginny softly, stroking Lily's arms.

“I drunk that one, and now I need more.” 

“I'll go,” said Harry, patting her knee as he rose. He was back in five minutes and had just sat down when Albus called out. 

“Daddy, I need to wee.” 

Ginny smiled in commiseration as he rose again and went in to help Albus go to the toilet. Lily started getting grizzly again, rubbing her eyes and snuffling. She tried to settle but opened her eyes when Harry sat down again, reaching for him. 

They tag teamed the rest of the night, each catching snippets of sleep when Lily allowed them to. The most she managed was an hour, after finally taking a bottle of formula and having a nappy change at around four in the morning. 

Before Harry and Ginny knew it, James was awake, which meant Albus would wake soon. Which meant Lily woke, and began screaming again, angry at being woken up and rubbing at her inflamed gums. 

“I'm hungry,” announced James, seemingly not noticing Lily's piercing crying. 

“Porridge?” offered Ginny, eyes closed as she leaned against Harry's shoulder, his head resting against hers. 

“I want a daddy bweakfast?” asked Albus, joining them. A 'daddy breakfast' meant bacon, eggs and sausages. 

“Sure mate, want to help?” asked Harry, passing Lily back to Ginny. 

“Me help too, Daddy,” offered James, racing to the kitchen. 

Ginny counted to ten and, sure enough, a crash came from the kitchen, with Harry's cry of “James, no! Look out, Al!” 

“That's our boys, Lily,” said Ginny softly, and when there was no reply, she looked down to see Lily had fallen back to sleep. She sighed heavily in relief and closed her eyes, hoping to grab a quick cat nap. 

She had barely closed her eyes when James was pulling at her arm. “I helpded daddy,” he told her proudly, before he ran back to the kitchen. 

The boys ate their breakfast relatively quietly, while Ginny picked off Harry's plate. When Lily woke, she held out her hands for her daddy, so Ginny passed her to Harry, who fed her a bottle. 

Albus appeared suddenly. “ Somebody's knockin' at the door,” he said, and ran off. 

“I don't want to see anyone,” sighed Ginny, but she followed Harry to the door. 

“Hagrid, what are you doing here?” asked Harry, after opening the door. 

“Well, it's yer birthday, of course,” chuckled Hagrid, entering the Potter's home. “Where else would I be?” 

“Hagwid!” James cames racing, barrowing into Hagrid's legs, hugging them. “Didya bwing me sumfing?” 

“Hagrid, did you say it's Harry's birthday? Merlin, is it Friday already?” asked Ginny yawning. 

“Well, look at yer boys, they got so big,” exclaimed Hagrid, sitting on the sofa. He patted his knees and James and Albus climbed onto them. “You'll be off to Hogwarts in no time!”

“Why did you come here?” asked James, always curious.

“Where's Fang?” asked Albus, somewhat shyly.

“Fang'll be sleeping amongst my pumpkin patch, I reckon,” he told them, “ and where else would I be than here, with yer dad, for his birthday. I 'ad to give him his cake.” 

And he pulled out a cake that read **Happee Birthdae Harry!**

“Is choclit?” asked Albus. “My daddy likes choclit.” He looked at Harry to clarify, and Harry winked at his second born son. 

“Of course it's chocolate, only the best for yer dad,” chuckled Hagrid. 

Lily began crying loudly again. Hagrid beckoned for Harry to pass her to him. He placed his daughter in Hagrid's large gentle hands. He rocked her and crooned softly. “There, there, little one.” She stopped squawling as she stared wide eyed at the new person holding her.

“Hagrid, would you like some tea with your cake?” asked Ginny, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“That I would, but if yer don't mind me sayin', you both look terrible.” He looked between Ginny and Harry. 

“Bad night with Lily,” explained Harry, yawning too. “She's teething.” 

“Harry, will you come with me and get the plates and forks for cake. Boys, would you like some cake and milk?” 

“Yes please Mummy,” they both said, and Harry and Ginny went to the kitchen. 

“Tell us a story, Hagwid?” asked James, “about a dwagon?” 

“Uncle Charlie has a dwagon,” Albus told Hagrid. 

“I did have a dragon named Norbert, but she lives with yer uncle Charlie now. I do know some centaurs, and I look after unicorns,” said Hagrid.

“What's a cen-tore?” asked James.

“I know unacorns,” said Albus, running to grab a book. He brought it back to show Hagrid. “My book has a unacorn in it.” 

Lily started crying again, and Hagrid rocked her. “She's growing teef,” explained James. “It hurts her.” 

“Well now, let old Hagrid have a look. Hmm.” He stuck his finger in her mouth, feeling along her gums. “Yep, they're nearly through,” he told her brothers, then sniffed the suddenly putrid air.

“Lily smells,” announced James, screwing up his nose. “Where's your wand?” he asked, always keen to see other people's wands. 

Hagrid debated about whether to get Harry or Ginny, but James and Albus were pulling his coat to take him to Lily's room to change her. They even showed him where the nappys were and the wipes. 

“Why you got this?” asked James, watching as Hagrid carefully changed the little girl. He grabbed Hagrid's pink umbrella and waved it around like he'd seen his dad do when casting spells “It's not rainin'” 

“Don't you be wavin' that around now,” he told James, his attention completely on Lily. The umbrella left James hand, smacked him lightly on his bottom before returning to Hagrid's side, much to James' surprise. Hagid and Albus shared a smile before Hagrid turned his attention back to Lily. Relieved that he had managed to change her successfully, he began to sing a ditty:

_'Arty Farty had a party, all his friends were there.  
And when Tutti Frutti did a beauty they all went out for air'_

James snickered, while Albus looked confused. 

“You said fart,” chuckled James, and he began to sing, “ Arty Farty had a party, Arty Farty had a party...” Albus began giggling too.

“Let's go find yer mum and dad,” suggested Hagrid, picking up Lily and tucking her in his arm.

James and Albus sang Arty Farty all the way to the kitchen, where they found Harry and Ginny, leaning against each other, with their heads on the table, and sound asleep. 

Hagrid touched the teapot, sitting on the middle of the table. It was still hot. 

He looked at the three little Potters. “Who wants cake?” he asked. 

39

Harry exhaled loudly when he finally arrived home. As head auror his responsibilities had grown, and it was past seven o'clock that he was just getting home. He had missed dinner with Neville and Hannah last night due to work, and today he'd had to deal with Draco Malfoy, insisting the ministry make some sort of announcement dealing with the runours about his son, Scorpius, who just happened to be his son Albus' best friend. 

“Harry, is that you? We're in the kitchen.” Ginny called out and, after discarding his cloak and briefcase, he headed straight there. He found his wife, his sons and his daughter, and perhaps his oldest and dearest friend. 

“Hagrid! I almost thought you wouldn't make it this year.” Harry walked over to hug his friend. 

The half giant scoffed. “Miss yer birthday? Are yer daft?” He pulled out a cake. 

“I don't even make one any more, Hagrid. Mum makes one for his birthday dinner at the Burrow, and I always know you'll bring yours,” grinned Ginny. 

Hagrid brought out his cake. **'Happy Birthday Harry.'**

“Thanks, Hagrid. It's great to see you again. How's Hogwarts?” asked Harry, taking out the forks and plates while Ginny made the tea. 

“The grounds are beautiful this time of year, it'll be nice to have the students back again,” enthused Hagrid. “Oh, that reminds me.” He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a letter, which he handed to Lily. 

“My Hogwarts letter! I didn't expect it till next week,” she cried, taking it and hugging it to her chest. “Mum, can I go firecall Hugo and tell him it came?” 

Ginny nodded. “ Don't be long, Hagrid's cakes don't last long around here,” she warned.

It was a jolly evening, with James asking Hagrid what creatures they'd be learning about in the coming school year. Albus didn't say much, but Harry was relieved that at least, he looked happy as he ate the cake Hagrid had brought and listened to the conversation. 

There had been so much tension between Harry and Albus since he started school, and Harry knew the fault lay with him as much as Albus. His quiet, introverted son wasn't enjoying his time at the school Harry had considered his first home, Harry didn't understand why, and Albus wasn't exactly forthcoming with information. 

“Hagrid, will you take me to the Forbidden Forrest and show me a unicorn...please?” Lily batted her eyes at her future professor of Care of Magical Creatures. 

“No, Lily, you're not to go into the Forbidden Forrest,” ordered Ginny. 

“James has. Teddy has,” sulked Lily. She brightened. “ Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor?” she asked Hagrid. 

“It doesn't matter what House you're sorted into,” said Harry, repeating the same thing he had told both James and Al. “They're all fine Houses, and they'd be lucky to have you.” 

“Even the Snakey one,” teased James, with a look at Albus. 

“James, not tonight, please,” warned Ginny, while Al's face turned to a scowl. “Hagrid, how about making that a hot toddy?” 

“Now yer talking.” Hagrid slid his cup over and Ginny topped it up with some whiskey, before adding some to hers and Harry's.

James pushed his cup of tea over to his mother too, in hope. “Don't even think about it,” she told him. 

They continued to eat the cake and talk about their friends, but it only took Lily yawning before both James and Albus copied her. 

“That's it, I'm going to – Mum, really, can't you leave dad alone? We have a guest!” grimaced James. 

“Nope.” Ginny smirked as she drunkenly fondled Harry's bottom. Lily giggled while Albus rolled his eyes at James. 

“Hands above the table, Mum,” teased Lily, grabbing Albus' hand to pull him up and out of his chair. “ Come on, Al, James.” 

“I should be goin',” said Hagrid, getting to his feet. 

“You're welcome to stay the night,” offered Harry. 

“No, I best be getting back, but perhaps I could use yer floo?” he asked. 

“ Of course, the one in the lounge is a full size one, you should be fine,” nodded Ginny, yawing herself. 

“You go up too, Gin, I'll see Hagrid off, secure the house and check the wards,” offered Harry. 

“Don't be long,” she winked, following their children, who goodnaturedly teased her about being 'too old for that'. Harry didn't know what she said in reply but their children's groans and complaints proved once again, Ginny was the queen of the witty comeback. 

“Thanks for coming, Hagrid,” said Harry. “It's not my birthday without seeing you.”   
The two shared a meaningful hug.

“Look after yer family, Harry. I'm been kinda worried about Albus,” said Hagrid, before he left.

Harry banished their dirty cups to the sink and set them to wash, then secured the house, re-casting the wards as he did every single night. Then, with the promise of what was waiting for him upstairs, he hurried up. 

After checking the kids rooms, he opened his bedroom door in anticipation, only to met by Ginny's snoring. 

Going into their ensuite he changed for bed, brushed his teeth and went to bed, snuggling up to Ginny, her bum pressed against his groin. With thoughts of what might have been, he fell asleep. 

49

The years were going by so fast. Merlin, this time next year, he'd be fifty. Quite an achievement for someone who didn't know if he'd even make it to eighteen. 

Things had quietened at the ministry these last few years, and Harry felt completely comfortable leaving his deputy in charge and taking the occasional day off, like today. He and Ginny had gone to Ron and Hermione's for lunch (Hermione had even taken a half day, and would return to work after lunch), and he would see the expanded Weasley family at the Burrow on Sunday for a full family celebration. 

But tonight was just for his own family, and that was chaos enough. Teddy and Victoire's twins were into everything, as they tried to help their grandma Ginny make a fruit salad. Harry grabbed Dora, settling her on his lap, while JR (John Remus) waved a banana around like a wand. 

James' wife Jess was asking Victoire for advice about preschools, while James cooed at his two month old son Evan, before handing him over to his Uncle Albus. Uncle Scorpius looked over his husband's shoulder at the little boy. 

“Oh, he's so sweet, he definitely looks like Jess,” noted Scorpius. 

“Really? I can see more James in him,” said Albus, peering closer. 

Ginny came around the island bench and, with her arms over both her sons, peered at her grandson. “That, right there, is the Potter frown,” she pointed. 

“Uh-oh.” Albus felt something shift against his hand. “James, I think he just -”

James laughed. “Give him here, I'll change him,” he offered. “You'll have to get used to it, if you two decide to adopt,” he warned, as he headed to the lounge.

Albus and Scorpius smiled lovingly at each other at the idea of them having a child of their own. They were actually heading to South Korea to meet their four month old daughter very soon, but they were keeping that news for another day. 

“Where is he? He's never been this late before,” said a worried Harry, voicing his concerns aloud. He glanced at the clock. “I know he's been away but it's just not my birthday without him. Are you sure he hasn't sent an owl?” 

“He'll be here, Harry,” said Ginny, patting his arm.

“Well, I know you're not talking about Lily, because she's in Paris still,” answered Teddy, leaning over to nick a strawberry from Ginny's fruit salad. She smacked his fingers, making him jump and Dora giggle. 

“No, Lily said she couldn't get away, her first fashion show is in a week,” explained Ginny proudly. “No, Harry is talking about -”

Boom Boom Boom.

Dora and JR looked up at the pounding and nervously eyed the adults while, from the lounge, they could all hear Evan begin to cry. 

A look of relief crossed Harry's face, and he hurried to the door, throwing it open. “Hagrid, there you are! I was getting worried, my old friend.” 

“Sorry I'm a bit later than I planned. 'ad to make a stop on the way home.” Hagrid looked very pleased with himself, because Lily popped out from behind him. 

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Dad!” she cried. 

“Lily!” Harry hugged her tight, glancing over her shoulder to mouth 'thank you' to Hagrid, who simply beamed. 

Harry's announcement had brought the rest of the family to the front door, and their daughter and sister was hugged by them all. Meanwhile Harry moved to Hagrid, hugging him too. 

“How...where did you pick up Lily?” he asked. He liked to have his family close by, and had missed Lily when she had moved to Paris.

“I visited Charlie in Romania, just wanted to check on Norberta, as I do most summers. We got to talkin' about yer birthday, and he'd had a letter from Lily, saying she wished she could make it home for yer birthday. I simply offered to escort her here, as a surprise,” explained Hagrid. 

“And I have an international Portkey, ready to take her home tomorrow afternoon,” smiled Ginny, slipping an arm around his waist. “Hagrid and I have been planning it all week.” 

“It's the best surprise, now I've got all my family here,” beamed Harry. 

“Then it must be time for cake,” announced James, swapping a cake box from Hagrid, with his son. 

“Well now, looky here. He looks just like yer, Harry, all Potter this one” sniffed Hagrid, tearily. Albus nudged Scorpius, who scowled goodnaturedly before they turned their attentions back to Hagrid

They patted him on each shoulder as he cradled the newest Potter in his hands. Then they each picked up one of the Lupin twins, balancing them on their hips, as they followed Ginny, Teddy, Victoire and Jess to the kitchen. 

Harry and Lily came behind them, his arm around her shoulders. Ginny waved her wand to set the candles alight, then whispered in the twins ear and they began to sing Happy Birthday, with everyone joining in. 

Ginny got the plates and forks out, while Jess made a large pot of tea, and they all sat and watched Harry, Dora and JR blow out the candles on the cake, before they each had a slice. 

“Dat was da best cake, cept for gran Molly's,” announced Dora, with chocolate icing smeared around her mouth. Jess quickly wiped it clean.

“I don't know how you do it, Hagrid. Always so good,” agreed James, picking up JR and settling him on his lap. 

“We're just happy to have you here to help us celebrate Harry's birthday,” said Ginny. 

“The big 5-0 next year,” teased Albus. 

“Don't remind me,” groaned Harry. “Half a century!” He watched Lily take Evan from Hagrid and settle down with him, singing a rhyming ditty to him that made James and Albus chuckle in remembrance, with a fond look at Hagrid. 

“Still, it doesn't get any better than this,” he announced, looking at them all. 

It really didn't. And turning 50 wasn't so bad.

And there would always be Hagrid and his cakes.

~end~


End file.
